Let s Dance
by Serpico1986
Summary: After the tragic death of her mother, Paris decided to cheer her grandmother up and inscribes the old Greek woman in a salsa dance class. Meanwhile the family tries to convince Ian to find a doctor to heal his poor eyesight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Thee story bellow it´s a story about dance and recover from a tragedy.  
**

 **I will not explain much, just it´s takes place after my other sstory forever family, so it will be a little challenged to me, write it without the main chatracter of the movie.**

 **Still, i want to wish everyone a nice reading time and i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1- DAYS OF OUR LIVES**

Vacation had started a week ago and yet a lot had happened since then. To a start, 17-year old Paris and her Greek boyfriend had broken up, no one had cheated anyone, they just talked and realize they would ended up better as friends than couple, besides, Bennett, the boyfriend in question and his family was moving to California in September, so it would be hard to continue dating.

To tell the truth, the girl don't took the broke up that easy and stayed depressed for a few weeks, not really sure if she had made a good choice, however, it was her favorite Great Aunt Voula, who convince her to forget Bennett and find someone else. After all, she was still in time to find someone to marry.

Meanwhile, the teen had another things to worry about; it had been a while, that she realized her father has been acting strange, like he has having some trouble with is eyes. At first, Paris teased him, saying he was getting old and therefore, needed some glasses. Still as the months passed, Ian´s sight was getting bad and he constantly approached the cell phone and his books, very close to his face, in order to be able to see, in vain, his eyes grew worse every day and it was almost impossible for him to see anything, especially at night. Hovewer, every time Paris or another member of the family, insisted with him to go to the doctor, he denied, saying he was alright.

_/_

Ok, so, two weeks after vacation started, everything came back normal again, despite of Ian´s poor sigh which was worrying all the family, the Portokalos was still very close, now more than ever, after losing one of their own and always stick around Paris and her dad, making sure they were alright. No need to say that they were shocked when the girl came with the idea of having a part time job at some dance school at Greek Town, instead of keeping working at Zorba´s.

''why everyone want to leave me? Why you think it´s so hard to work on the restaurant Paris?'' Kosta whinnied really upset

''what's wrong in working at the dance studio? It´s just two days a week and just half the day Pappou, don´t be upset''

''it´s nothing wrong dear, your pappou is just been annoying'' Maria said, giving her husband a hard look; since her daughter Toula died, the old Greek woman never objected her granddaughter´s wishes.

''thanks Yjayja. What are you think Dad?'' she asked her father, who was trying to put coffee on his cup, without missing it

''as long you stay safe honey, you can do whatever you want, I say go for it, but if you think it´s a strange place, get out as soon as possible'' Ian said calmly.

_/_

Paris started to work at the dance studio right the next Tuesday and as she told her father, she was loving been there, it was great, she had made a few friends and of course, it made possible to her, been close to the guy she was a crush on, a strong guy more or less her age name Charles 'Clark' Fletcher.

One day, when she was finishing her shift, Paris came across a yellow paper which was being announced, a dance class for seniors. She looked at it closely and kept the paper inside her jacket.

It will be a great idea, Paris thought, between working at the restaurant and work in both houses, the teenage realized her grandmother was very sad and decided that a bit of dancing lesions, would cheer her up.

_/_

Once back home, Paris found her grandmother cooking something at the oven. The good news, it was she could talk to her alone, but on the other hand, she got worried.

''hi Yjayja. Where's Dad?'' she asked, worried that Ian could hurt himself with his poor sight.

''honey Mou!'' Maria exclaimed ''don´t worry, Thia Voula and Theos Taki convinced your dad to go to the eye doctor, they must been arriving in any minute. Pappou and Theo Nicko are still at the restaurant.'' She said

''I see…'' the girl said ''Yjayja, you would like to go Thursday with me to the dance studio?''

''of course sweetheart, why?''

''it´s a surprise, I tell you when we got there'' Paris replies, when they heard a car approached and a minute later, Ian got into the house, followed by Aunt Voula and Uncle Taki ''hey Dad!'' the girl approached her father and hug him ''how the doctor´s going?'' she asked.

''alright'' he said, not convinced ''Maria, do you mind call the whole family? I need to say something and it´s better to everyone to know right away'' Ian asked and for some reason, Paris felt a cold down her stomach.

_/_

At Ian´s request, the whole family join at the Portokalos main house, so he could explain what was happening with his eyes. It happened that he has a bad case of cataracts in both eyes and the regular usage of contact lenses, had hurt his eyes very bad.

''the doctor said I need to undergo surgery, otherwise, the cataract may worsen and end up blinding me'' he said and the family froze.

''I told you, you need to start eat meat, to get your eyes healthy again'' Aunt Voula scold him

''Dad and when you will have the surgery?'' Paris asked in fear

''I didn´t say anything yet'' he said

''i´m amazed!'' Kosta exclaimed '' Ian, you're not Greek, just baptized Greek, no wonder you're having eyes problem, we Greeks have perfect sight!''

''Toula wore glasses dad'' Nick reminded his father who couldn´t argue back.

''I was talking about Greek men'' he correct himself.

For the past hour the family spends arguing about Greek culture over eye health, but as always ended assuring Ian he would be okay, with the help of the family.

_/_

Thursday then, as promised, while Ian was at school working and the rest of the family were busy with their own matters, Paris and Maria headed to the dance studio, when the girl decided to tell her grandmother the surprise.

''look at this Yjayja'' the girl said showing the wold woman the paper ''I found this dance classes for old people and I thought maybe you would like to have some''

''honey mou, I already know what to dance'' Maria laughed

''we know Greek dance Yjayja, there´s at least fifth other kind of dances in the world, why not learn another one for exchange. You can then teach Pappou how to dance it'' Paris tried to convince her grandmother, who looked at her with sparkle in her eyes.

''you know, I think some dance classes isn´t a bad idea at all, my dear, you have to know, all the women of this family, love to learn new things. Besides, I will love to prove Pappou that the Greece isn´t the center of the universe'' Maria decided, making her granddaughter smile


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – RELATIONSHIPS**

At 73-years old, Maria Portokalo couldn´t believe she was going for a dance class, with all the other important things she had to do in her day by day. Still, that Tuesday, while her only female grandchild helps with the studio´s cleaning, the old woman prepared to start classes. ''an hour of distraction, one day of week, wont going to kill anyone and I still going to hae a lot of time to work at the restaurant'' she told herself as starting the class.

The classes itself started smooth, since most of the student is over fifty, the instructor, Mr. Cruz proved to be patient with his students and always correcting quietly where they should improve. Out of habit of course, Maria always shouted a loud ''OPA!'' every time they started dance and one of those days, Paris couldn´t help but laugh and record her grandmother dancing on video.

_/_

Out of the dance class, life was normal as always. Every morning the old couple goes to the restaurant with Paris who despite not enjoying still had her garlic-bread shift. The other members of the family goes to their own business as well and even Ian goes to school to catch up with work. But as always they got back to the restaurant to lunch time.

One of those days, the family had gathered at their restaurant, and Kosta turned to speak with his wife when she entered late and tired at the establishment

''Maria where are you been?'' asked the old man

''I was at my dance lesions'' she said ''I told you, you forgot?''

''Ma, are you having dance lesions? It´s wonderful'' said Athena with a smile, caring a tray of spanakopita to the kitchen.

''yes'' she said ''today we learned the basics of dancing salsa''

''salsa, salsa, The Greeks invented Salsa. And you´re too old to learn things''

''I'm too old? You´re five years older than me and learned to use the computer'' the old woman replies angry

''because I needed to prove my ancestry and you don´t need to learn new things'' Kosta said

''ah, stop it you two, will scare your own customers out of the restaurant'' aunt Voula stop the arguing and turned to Ian, who was trying to check his cellphone ''Ian, how your eyes doing?''

'' Nothing good and I'm having headaches, trying to check my emails'' he said

''well, don´t forgot to put the eyewash as the doctor told you and schedule the surgery, I had a friend who lost her sight because of cataracts''

''i…'' Ian tried to argue, but the old woman walk away

''since when you got so coward?'' Nick teased his brother in law

''I'm not a coward'' Ian defend himself ''I don´t want to have a surgery and have the risk of something happens to me'' he said and in response, Nick seemed to understand Ian´s point, a he stop talking and just patted his shoulder.

''hey everyone, I'm here to the Garlic-Bread'' Paris said without enthusiasm and after hugging her father, she walk toward the kitchen.

''Paris, where´s your boyfriend, it´s been a long time since he didn't come here'' Kosta said and in response, the girl and her great aunt exchange looks, realizing no one had told Kosta or even Ian about the broke up.

''i…''

''he needs to ask your hand soon, you starting to look old!''

''Kosta arketá! Leave her alone.'' Maria scold him and turn to her granddaughter. ''Paris go have lunch, before start working''

''Maria, you spoil this girl very much.'' The grandfather replies ''Ian, Listen, if that boy comes to your house again, tell him to marry ask Pari´s hand soon, or stop been around her.'' Upon hearing that, the girl just rolled her eyes and goes to the kitchen.

''Paris!'' the girl got back upon hearing her dad calling her

''what Dad?''

''your grandparents invited us to dinner tonight, so don't make any plans, ok?''

''sure Dad'' she said without enthusiastic.

''Maria!'' Voula changed the subject calling her sister aside ''you could show me these dance classes, Taki is saying I'm getting boring''

''you will be always welcome my sister'' the other woman smiled and hey continue to talk about other things.

_/_

The day rushed and later that same evening, Paris and Ian went to the Miller´s house for a dinner. However, this time, however, it was a bit different, since Ian was forbidden to drive by his doctor and Paris didn't knew how to drive, someone of the Greek family had to give them a ride there and ended up, to let the evening more awkward that Angelo and his partner Patrick had gone with Paris and Ian there and also stayed for dinner.

Most of the night was filled with silence, since the old Miller couple was a bit bewildered in front of the two men holding hands and didn´t know what to say.

To break the silence, Rodney changed the subject, he didn´t knew his only son was having sight problem, but once Ian told him about the cataracts case, the old couple hurriedly to say they would help with everything.

''why didn´t you ask us to take you to the doctor?'' Rodney asked

''my parents tied him in the car and took him to a doctor'' Angelo teased and Ian and Paris laughed

''well, Thanks Maria and Gus for us'' Rodney nodded and Ian frowned

''Maria and Gus are my in-laws'' Ian corrects him

''my parents are Voula and Taki'' Angelo said and both Paris and Patrick chuckled

''I see…'' Harry smiled ''Rodney, you don´t have a friend who are ophthalmologist? Ian can visit him for a checkup and a second opinion''

''Phil Webster is the one you are you talking about? He´s a teacher at the blind school, Harriet, he isn´t a doctor'' Mr. Miller correct her. A few more minutes of silence went by and the old woman talks again.

''Paris sweetie, are you enjoying work at the dance studio?'' the girl nodded

''oh, wonderful'' she said and turned to Patrick ''are you the owner there?''

''no, Ma´am, i´m an architect'' he said

''Yjayja…'' Paris started. Since she was a kid she opted to call both sets of grandparents of ''Yjayja and Pappou'' to avoid confusion to her ''I took Yjayja Maria to some dance lessons, if you want to go there as well, I give you the address.'' She said and in response the old woman just nodded and the silence filled the room once again

_/_

Next Tuesday come quickly as Maria and Paris arrived at the dance studio with Aunt Voula, who was excited to watch a few classes. Of course, that decision annoyed Kosta and he and Maria argued again.

Once the classes finished the two Greek sisters walked toward the exit when they spot Paris talking with another tall man, they are smiling. Curious, the two women resolved to approach the young couple, to know what they were talking about.

''honey mou, who is this?'' Maria asked with a smile

''hi Yjayja, Theia Voula'' the girl greeted ''enjoyed the classes?''

''it was good sweetheart… are you her boyfriend?'' asked the grandmother looking at the young man

''Yjayja, this is Clark Fletcher. And yeah, we start dating a few weeks ago'' Paris blushed.

''oh.. are you Greek?'' aunt Voula asked and Clark raised his eyebrows

''no Ma´am, I'm British'' he said a bit confused

''that´s okay, no need to apologize'' she smiled patting his face

''well, to tell you the truth, I love Greek food, especially the desserts'' Clark smiled awkwardly

''oh, Good, good'' aunt Voula approves

''what a handsome boy! You are the owner here?'' asked Maria and Clark laughed

''no ma´am, I'm working as a janitor, my grandmother own the place, I'm just working at the vacation, to buy a new bicycle'' he said feeling ashamed for his childish wishes.

''that´s a good thing, we wish you luck'' Voula noted '' bike strengthens the leg muscle, it´s sexy''

''okay, Yjayja, Thia Voula'' Paris blushed at the comment '' we have an hour to work, so, we need to go back to it'' Paris got a bit embarrassed.

''alright sweetheart, we´re going, just remember Paris, protect the Poulaki'' Maria said and walk away.

Once at the street Voula shock her head, of course, she was delight that her great niece has found someone new to love, but still…

''woe to me, if Gus find out Paris is dating a non-Greek boy'' she laugh

''nothing is going to happens, Voula, it was already time to Gus learn to accept diversities. Besides, Toula was happy with a non-Greek husband, why Paris wouldn´t be?''

''well saying my sister, well said '' Voula agreed as they make their way back to the restaurant


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - WHAT SHE WOULD DO?**

The fourth week of vacation started sad to both Millers and Portokalos. A year ago, tragedy had taken the family by surprise, as Toula Portokalo- Miller, suddenly passed away from a heart disease.

_/_

At the Miller´s house, Ian was trying to get himself ready to join the whole family at the cemetery. He was frustrated, his eyes had took a turn for the worse and he was barreling seen a thing, needing help almost the whole time to everything.

''Dad, how long you will take to talk to the doctor about the surgery?'' Paris asked him as they wait for someone to pick them up a few minutes later ''Dad?

''I heard Paris. And no, I didn´t say anything yet'' Ian said a bit angry ''let´s go?'' he said ignoring his daughter´s question, when hearing the doorbell hang.

_/_

All the family stood in silence in front of the white mausoleum of the Portokalos family, whose format resembles a miniature of the Parthenon; for a while they stood just in silence, praying, for the only member of the family who rested there.

Despite of been angry with her husband, Maria keep holding herself into him, as they cry the loss of their youngest daughter.

To Ian everything was a blur, not only in his eyes, but hart as well. Those days, more than ever he wished that his wife was by his side. He started to cry silently, letting the tears burn his eyes as he force them to read the name at the gravestone. In vain.

How much he missed her, he loved and still love her very much, his personal Greek statue, his heart ached at the last memories he shared with her. And thinking they almost got the chance of a new heart. Part of him, thought, maybe he should get the surgery, it was just an easy thing, to fix his sight, but part of him, preferred to goes blind, rather than die on the hospital and left Paris without her only living parent.

At her dad´s side, the teen whipped as she remembered the last thing her mother said to her. She bent down then, placed the flower she had brought at the top of the tomb and said a couple of words to her mom.

One by one, each member of the Portokalo family did the same, when it was Nick´s turn, he bent down and took the opportunity to tease his brother-in-law again "Hey Sis, whatever you are, you better send some light to your husband, he got a bit coward nowadays'' he teased

''Nicko, stop this'' his mother scold him "show some respect! At your sister´s resting place"

" sorry Ma! "

''I already told you, I have my motives to don´t want to have the eye surgery'' Ian said annoyed.

The family continued to share memories about Toula for the next hour, then, after another pray and wishes to the woman rest in peace, the family gone away.

_/_

After the cemetery, Paris and Athena goes to Nikki´s salon, Angelo and Taki went to the pet shop they owned and while Maria went to a friend´s house for a tea and distractions, the rest of the family gathered in the restaurant.

Gus on the other hand, was sad, once everyone took their seats, he seat together, but keep staring at the salt shaker, without enthusiasm.

''what´s the matter Dad?'' the Nick asked patting the older man shoulder

''I´m just trying to understand what is the matter with your mother, she´s been avoiding me.'' He said ''a lot''

''you called her old, it is a big motive'' Voula defended her sister

''yeah but, today is a day to all of us stay together… and she preferred to drink tea with some friend from that dance school.''

''she just want some time to herself Gus'' Ian intervene ''it´s a hard day to everyone'' he said rubbing his eyes.

''if she´s having an affair?'' the old man asked worried

''don´t be ridiculous Gus!'' Voula scold him ''you know very well that Greek women don´t have lovers, when we find the right someone, is to get merry and be happy for the rest of our lives'' she said and in response, it was Ian who lowered his head, sad.

''well, anyway, Ian, I'm getting worried, that Boy, Bennett, he disappear out of nowhere'' said the old man

''I don´t know'' Ian said ''every time I ask about him, Paris changed the subject.'' The father replies

''they had broken up'' Voula said out of sudden and the two men looked at her

''what you mean broken up Thia?'' Nick asked

''she told me just that, they had broken up, what´s the problem with that?''

''why she didn't told me?'' Ian seemed confused

''because it´s a girl subject. Could you three stop asking questions?'' she said as Nick spotted a young man on the street, looking around the place, before getting in the restaurant. It was Clark

''good afternoon'' he said ''this is the Dancing Zorba´s?''

''yeah?!'' Gus nodded

''hi, my name is Charles Fletcher i work with Paris at the dance studio'' he said ''she missed work today and I thought to come here and see if she´s okay''

''Clark!'' Aunt Voula exclaimed, walking toward him with a smile ''Come, have a seat with us'' she said ''Paris isn´t here now, but you´re welcome to have some coffee'' she smiled

''well, I would love to, but I'm really busy right now, I just passed by to have some news on Paris'' he apologized ''but thanks a million anyway'' he said walking away

Once Clark go away, the family looked to each other in confusion and The first thing Kosta asked, was if Clark was Greek, but when Voula replies the kid was British, the old man just shook his head disappointed, his whole life was just wrong.

_/_

Next day, Paris got back to the dance studio, it was her last week working there and she wanted to stay with her friends, especially Clark. She was really fond of him and couldn't wait to introduce him to her father and the other members of her family.

As the two teens help a teacher clean the one of the class rooms, Clark decided to approach the girl, in order to know why she had missed the work the day before. He also noticed that she was a bit down that day, which worried him.

"Hey Paris" he greeted her "it's everything alright?"

" Yeah, why? " she asked, putting one tatami aside

"You missed work yesterday, so I went to your restaurant, in order to know how you are, but you aren't there."

" Oh, yeah, yesterday wasn't a good day and i wanted to stay with my family. Plus, my dad is having a very serious eye problem, but refused to go find a doctor to fix it" she said

''that's sucks'' he agreed '' your mother must be very worry as well'' he said and in response, Paris just lowered her head, making him realize that in some way he had said a bad thing '"As i was saying… '' He changed the subject quickly '' i hope your father get well soon. And by the way, your family seems very fun."

" Thanks! " paris seemed a little awkward "and you managed to have a lunch at the restaurant?" She changed the subject

"I haven't, i was very busy and just passed by there to know where you had gone, but i intent to come back there other day for a Baklava."

"What about next Tuesday? It will be my last day of work, we could celebrate!" Paris suggested.

"I think it's an awesome idea" Clark agreed, giving her a kiss on the cheek as they get back to work.

_/_

Once Paris get home, she found Ian seat in the couch, with almost all the room in the dark, except for the reading lamp. The light has been hurting his eyes a lot now. So there he was, seating in the living-room, looking at nothing. Their dog Patches was lying down at the couch, sleeping.

"Hey Dad!" She greeted him

"Paris, we need to talk." Ian said straight to the point. Since the day before, she realized her dad was a bit distant, at first, she thought it was because of the day, but he was just worry about her.

"What s it Dad?" She asked

" Honey, why didn't you told me you had broken up with your boyfriend? " he asked

"Why are you worry about this Dad?" The girl got confused.

"Look, if you weren't happy with him, you are more than right to walk away from him." Ian start "but think of it, you got depressed for days, you get me very worried about you, for days, i was very anxious actually, trying to find out a way to help you."

" Sorry Dad " the girl said a bit ashamed "you had so much in your mind, that i didn't wanted to worry you even more" she said and in response, he reached out for her. Without another word, she seat beside him and rest her head on his chest.

"Paris, i'm your dad, the first thing i want in life is your happiness... Doesn't matter all the problem I'm going through, i will put it aside, to help you be happy again" he said

''I miss Mom, wish she could be here'' the girl said

''me too honey'' Ian said sadly

"Dad? What you think Mom would do?" She asked and Ian took a deep breath

" about what? The broken up? " he asked

"Everything actually."

" Knowing your mom, she would want to fix everything, she would make your grandparents stop arguing with each other all the time. Certainly she would want to know why you broken up... " Paris laugh at that. "And i would be on my way to the eye surgery already." Upon hearing that, the girl looked at her dad again, his eyes were getting cloudy and she felt tightness on her chest on that.

"Dad, what Theos Nick said, about you been a coward when it come to the surgery thing, i know he's teasing you, but why you're so afraid?"

" Paris... " he started "i don't know what expect of this surgery, i really don't. So i don't want to take a risk and let something happens to me, i know i can go blind if i didn't have this surgery, but i prefer to lie the rest of my life in the dark, rather than left you alone" he explained

"Ah Dad!" The girl hug him back " hey, look at this " she took the cellphone from her pocket, put the video on and give it to her father, who place it inches from his nose, looking at the blur in front of him.

"Its your grandmother?"

" Yep, i filmed her dancing" she laugh

"Humm" Ian raised his eyebrows "i think you taking her to these dance lesson, was indeed a very good idea, she seems to dance very nicely" he agreed.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the Portokalos main house, Gus and Maria were again, arguing with each other. As they have dinner, the old man told his wife about his suspicious, letting her furious

"After everything we gone through Kosta, what made you think i would have an affair?"

" You have been avoiding me Maria, you only think about these damn classes, you barely stay at the restaurant and if not, you spend more time at Ian´s house than here... Speaking of it, you know a guy from your dance classes, goes to the restaurant, looking for Paris? "

"Yeah, Gus, he is her boyfriend, just this." She said angry "and what the problem i wanting to have a time for myself? I spend my whole life taking care of this family, i lost a child..."

" we lost our child" Kosta correct her

"I just want a time to distract myself. And don't worry, I'm not having any affair" she snapped "but till you apologize to me, i will sleep at the guest room" she left the main room, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - FIXING EVERYTHING**

Once Ian told Paris, her mother would try to fix things between the families, Paris decided to take matters to her own hands and try to fix everything, as Toula would do. Starting with her dad. Next morning after their conversation, Paris goes to the eye doctor with Ian, in order to understand what was really happening with his eyes. And it happened it was a bit worse than they thought.

After a few tests, the new doctor comes with the diagnosis. Indeed Ian has cataracts, but what was making him lose his sight slowly, was a bit of glaucoma as well. Fortunately, the doctor said it has cure and once they found it in early stage, they didn't have much to worry as the chance of him became blind was very slim.

Of course, both sides of Paris family get together to help and celebrate when Ian finally agreed to have the surgery in his eyes, by the end of that month. Meanwhile, Maria took the opportunity to spend more time at Ian s house, as she was still angry with Kosta.

_/_

At the afternoon after her last day of work at the Dance studio, Paris invited Clark for a lunch at Zorba´s. that day also, the family had host a small celebration, to toast the 'Coward Lion' as Nick was calling Ian now days.

''The Coward Lion?'' asked the tall man

''you know, from the books, a coward lion wanted his courage back'' Nick said ''you never read that book?''

''it´s surprise me you knowing 'The Wizard of Oz'' Ian was really surprise ''thank you, my dear Scarecrow, I hope maybe one day you find your brain'' he said and in response his brother-in-law punched his chest and give him a bear hug.

A few minutes later, the two kids walked inside the restaurant hand in hand and a smile on their faces as Paris approached her dad first.

''Dad, I want you to meet Charles Fletcher, Clark, for short. he had come to the restaurant a few days ago, looking for me'' she said as Ian reached is hand

''Nice to meet you Clark'' he smiled '' enjoy the celebration… and sorry for wearing dark glasses inside the place, the lights are hurting my eyes''

''that´s okay Sir, I understand'' the boy said

''Paris, you are late'' Maria appear behind her granddaughter ''Clark, how good is to have you here, are you two hungry?''

''yeah, we came for a lunch Yjayja, to celebrate our last day working at the dance studio'' said the girl''

''good, good, I will make you something. Danny´s is offering us milkshakes for the week'' se smiled going toward the kitchen

It was a fun afternoon at the restaurant, Paris could say, as both she and her boyfriend spend chatting with Ian about school and a few other things. Of course, Nick keep teasing his brother in law, till Ian paid back, calling him the Tin Man, who was still looking for a brain, everyone laughed and Aunt Voula couldnt help but make one of her awkward comment, however, the boy didn't feel embarrassed, on the contrary, he laugh and even discussed with Gus the origin of his own name. Just Aunt Athene wasn´t that pleased with her niece dating again, so soon after broking up with her first boyfriend.

"Clark, huh?" Angelo asked " every Charles i know is nicknamed Charlie, not Clark. "

"It's my fault actually" he said "i was fun of Superman when i was younger and everyone teased me calling me Clark instead of Charlie, later then, the nickname stuck." He said

" Superman? " Kosta frowned "Hercules is stronger than Superman, kid, I'm sure of this" he said and both Paris and Clark laughed.

_/_

After Clark gone away home, a few hours later, Paris gone down at the restaurant office to ask her granddad a ride back home and found the old man, searching through his wife´s photos at Facebook, with a long frown on his face. Most of the lasted photos, the old woman was hanging out with some of her friends at the studio and looking happy

''look at this!'' he said when Paris approach

Pappou, can you give dad and me a ride home?" She asked changing the subject

" just wait a minute" he said "look at this!"

" What is it Pappou? " Paris was confused, but when she approach the computer annoyed

"This isn't right!" The old man complained

"What isn't right Pappou?"

"your grandmother is neglecting family. She prefer to be away from us and this is wrong"

"Pappou, i coaxed Yjayja to have the dance classes, she needed a few distractions, she miss mom and that was making her sad"

"Paris, everyone here misses your mother, i know your Yjayja is upset, everyone are, but it's isn't an excuse to neglect family" he said, but before the granddaughter could replies, they heard someone approaching.

"Paris, let's go home, your uncle will give us a ride" Ian called her

"I'm coming Dad!" She said and turn to her grandfather " Pappou, you and Yjayja should talk with each other again, please, for me? " she give him a kiss on his forehead and rush upstairs.

_/_

Next day by the morning, Paris was alone at home, Mr. Taki took Ian to a new check up with the doctor before the surgery and she decided to walk around the block with the dog, in order to to think in a way to make her grandparents make up again.

As she got back into the empty house, she plopped herself in the couch and stared at her parent´s wedding photo with a sad look.

''URGH! Mom, give me a light, what I should do?'' she growled, hiding her face in her hands

''who are you talking too dear?'' the girl jumped at her great aunt´s voice.

''hi Thia!'' she greeted the old woman

''my dear, what´s the matter?'' she asked, sitting beside the girl.

''I was tingiking in a way to make Yjayja and Pappou make up again and …'' she said

''My Dear!'' the old lady stop her ''no need to worry about this, worries will only leave you with many wrinkles and Clark will not want you anymore'' Paris blushed with that comment ''you are just like your mother, always wanting to fix everything, but as I said, don´t worry your grandparents are stubborn, but they love each other, they will make up sometime''

''but…''

''don´t, no more talk about this, you need to worry about something else. Like why to buy for your return to college''

''Thia Voula, I completely forgot about college'' Paris jumped at her feet, pale and worry, but before the old woman could say something, thhe door opened and Mr. Taki entered leading the way to Ian

"Hey Dad, how the doctor gone?" Asked Paris, a bit anxious.

" Good news" smiled the father "a week from now, i will seeing everything straight, as it should. Sure, Dr. Kavinsky said i will probably need to use glasses again and do periodic exams in the eye, to prevent the glaucoma to do more damage, but i will be just fine" he said and explain about the procedure. "

"Oh, thanks havens you will not undergo a cornea transplant, it doesn't work, i knew someone who got blind because of that, right Taki?!" Thea Voula asked her husband who agree.

_/_

Later that same evening, father and daughter have dinner together, this time, just the two of them, without anyone of the family around, when Paris told Ian about the plan she had shared with Aunt Voula earlier.

"Honey, i know you want to make your grandparents get a long again" Ian said seriously "but look at this, i don't want a fight with your grandparents now, i don't think we should poke our noses around them this time" he said and the daughter nodded

"I was thinking of what Mom would do. I dont think she would be pleased seen Yjayja and Pappou fighting again" she said" i thought of... I don't know... Fix everything, since i started this mess, taking Yjayja to the dance studio. "Ian took a deep breath and pondered the situation.

"One thing you're right, your mother would try to fix everything" Ian agreed pressing his eyes "you know, i think you're right, we should do something to help your grandparents." He said " let's call your uncle Nick after dinner and see if he want to help us"

"Thanks Dad... Dad, you think Mom would like to meet Clark? "

"I suppose so. He's a nice guy, i liked him anyway" he said and Paris laughed.

_/_

Next day by the morning, as she had done the last few weeks, Maria gone to another classes; she was excited, as Mr. Cruz had told the students, they would learn tango that day.

Once she left, Nick and Ian gone to the Portokalo main house to pick up Gus, who at the moment, was having breakfast alone and got very surprise upon seen his son and son in law there.

"Dad, we want to take you somewhere" Nick said in a hush, before his father could say something.

"I don't want to go anywhere, i need to go to the restaurant, i have work to do" he said angry

"Athena will open the restaurant Dad, don't worry"

" Its just a couple of hours Gus" Ian said, already regretting in helping paris with her plan.

The night before, they called Nick and decided to take Gus to watch Maria dancing in the next morning, however, the teenager didn't join them, instead, she had gone to Nikki's salon to help her there.

After a few minutes of discussion, they managed to take the old man outside the house, sure, they didn't tell Kosta they are taking him to the dance studio, otherwise, he would refuse to go, so they make up an excuse, changing the subject, every time Kosta asked where they are going.

Once they got there, the old man got furious, telling his son and son and law, they had deceive him, still, both Nick and Ian convince him to go inside and at least take a look at h is wife dancing, assuming that he will enjoy, as much as herself did.

as They got there, the first person they come across, was Clark, he was talking to an old woman, probably his grandmother, but stopped as soon as he spot Paris family arriving. He greets them and introduced them to his grandmother.

"It's always a pleasure" smiled the old woman "Charles talked so much about the Greek family of his girlfriend, i'm very glad to meet you all" she said "now i have to go, have a pleasant visit. And Mr. Miller, i will pray for your recovery go smooth"

"Thanks" said the tall man "er... Excuse me, could you show us where the dance classes are happening?"

" i will show you guys, follow me " Clark offered.

"Thanks kid. Come on Dad" Nick placed a hand over his father's shoulder and lead him and Ian toward the right class.

_/_

Mr. Cruz was in the middle of the lesson and didn't seem happy when Clark entered followed by the three other men.

"Sorry, Mr. Cruz, they are Paris family, they want to watch a performance" say the young man.

While they talked, Kosta finally had spotted his wife dancing with one of the instructors; she was dancing perfectly and the old man felt something strange inside his chest.

In the middle of the dance space, Maria had stop dancing and upon seen her family standing there in the entrance, she walked toward them, with a happy but confused look on her face

"What are you doing here? She asked

" Hi Ma" Nick greeted his mother

"We took Gus to see you dance..." Ian tries to defense himself

"You dance wonderful" the old man smiled, unsurprising his wife.

" thank you" the older woman almost melted inside

"Why didn't you tell me you danced so nicely"

"Oh Gus, you even had given me the chance" she said, making the old man smiled and give her a small kiss.

They had made up at least. Everything was well again.


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter. I hope you had enjoy my story.**

 **Thanks DSCWin and Colbiwest for having read and review my story, sorry if the ending was cliche, i confess i had To Improvise, Since I didn't had find a perfect end.**

 **Thanks Again and despite of not knowing if i will write anything more on this storyline, i will be back soon to write more stories on this movie.**

 **Your friend Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 - A BIT OF HAPPINESS IN THE END.**

It was a great day to Ian, as he get ready for the surgery in his eyes. No need to say, that early that day, almost the whole family, both Portokalos and Millers had gone to his house, help him and Paris settled everything and get ready to go to the hospital. There's also a lot of fuss, which let Paris annoyed.

No one however, told Ian that Paris had freak out after he had disappeared trough the double doors of the hospital, on his way to the O.R. Once her father had disappeared from sight, the girl started to cry, in fear of losing her father, despite Dr. Kavinsky himself telling the family over and over it was a simple procedure and her dad would be just fine by the evening.

As they was been said, the surgery was a success, but they kept the tall man in the hospital for the night, just for precaution. Paris almost cried when she saw her dad with those bandages over his eyes, but happy that he was going to be fine.

_/_

During the time while Ian recovered , his daughter spend time helping him with his recover, going on small dates with Clark and just hanging around with her family or her friends, as well as arranging things to get back to college .

Besides, with Kosta and Maria happily married again, the whole family seemed to be happy.

One evening then, while the family were just spend time together, the old woman called her granddaughter aside and give her a bear hug.

"What is it Yjayja?" She asked confused

"Just want to thank you honey mou, for give me the opportunity to have those classes, i really enjoy it and i will continue it" She smiled

"You're welcome Yjayja" Paris couldn't help but blushed as her grandmother split her and give her a kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER...**

After two hours of airplane and an hour of car, the family finally reached the small resort they intended to spend the two last weeks of vacation, before Paris had to go back to Northwestern. It also a way they have to celebrate Ian s full recovery from the surgery.

Sure, as the doctor had told him, the man had to get back on wearing glasses. And as bad news, he will probably starting lost his sight one day, but not until five years, so he had time to prepare himself.

_/_

It was the best weeks of their lives, since the tragedy that strikes them. As always, they drank, dance eat and be loud as if nothing had happened to them.

On the last night of the resort, it was also the owner birthday and the whole salon was decorated for a party, where all costumers join for celebrate.

"Come on Kosta, let's dance!" Maria get up from the chair and pull her husband for a dance

"I don't know how to!" He admitted

" Don't worry, i will teach you" the old woman bent down and kissed the old man who got up and followed his wife to the dance space.

One by one, the family members entered the dance space, trying to follow that so strange dance to them. Only Ian keep seated at his table, watching everyone, he doesn't have anyone to dance with, so it was useless join a dance that wasn't Greek.

"Hey Dad, come dance" said Paris, with enthusiasm.

"No honey, thanks!" He said

" Come on son. " Both father and daughter looked confused at Kosta standing next them.

"Son?" The tall man felt strange , his father in law never called him as son, in any circumstances.

"Yeah, you're my son in law right? You didn't married my daughter?"

" come on Dad, lets have some fun! " Paris insisted "you need to have some fun, i'm sure mom would love to see you now" she said

"In this case..." Ian smiled getting up " let's go for it then! " he laughed placing an arm around his daughter's shoulder and following his family to the dance space.

_/_

Two days later, once back in their house, Maria found herself sitting on her comfortable couch, flipping trough the photos of her wedding day, the real one. It was been an year and a half after that and it's seems like an eternity, taking into account everything what had happened in the meantime.

The older woman took a deep breath, trying to calm her heavy heart and prevent the tears to fall down.

"Maria, where are you?" Kosta's voice come from the kitchen

" In the living-room Gus! " she said and seconds later the old man appears.

"What are you doing?"

"I was feeling a bit nostalgic" she said as the husband seated beside her. "You know Kosta, during these time i have for myself at th e dance classes, i realized, how important is the time we stay together as family, we need each other. I said it was been a good life and it's still is and i'm more then happy to have you by my side"

"I've missed you during this time you were away" He give her a kiss on the cheek

" I missed you too" she said holding his hand "you know, it had been a few days i heard you calling Ian as son, when we were at the resort." She said and rest her head on his shoulder. " I'm very proud of you. And i'm sure whatever she is, our daughter is proud of you as well. "

Upon hearing that, the old man just smiled, but didn't made any comment, just taking into account his wife wad right and as matter of fact, whatever she was, Toula was indeed smiling down to proudly at her family

THE END **.**


End file.
